Life is never boring
by iMizu-chan
Summary: Sakura was always beaten by her stepmother and her Dad does nothing to help her. Sakura meet this boy named Sasuke what relationship will they have. Oh and this is my first fanfiction so go easy on me, and believe my there is going to be fluff and ooc
1. Chapter 1

**Life is never boring**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Hello, my name is Haruno Sakura, i am 14 years old, I am living with my Dad and my stepmom. My real mom died when I was 6, I am always being beaten by my stepmom because she thinks i am a pain and a disgrace to her and my dad. I thought my life was heck (sorry but i don't cruse) untill i meet a certain boy came into my life, here's the story". "No mom please stop" cryed Sakura, "Why do you do this to us huh" Sakura! yelled Sakura's step mother (Ok.. ok i dont know these names but if you could give me some ideas i'll use them. Sakura's step mother always beat and hit her with either a switch or a stick that she will find some where. I am sorry mother cryed Sakura, Sakura father walk in Sakura's room finding his new wife beaten Sakura. That's enough said Sakura father i think she had enough holding the women's arm, "I am serious Hiashi what are we going to do with her", Hiashi looked at Sakura and sighed "Here Sakura go buy us some groceries Sakura took the money and ran out the house.

Sakura got all the stuff that she needed and brought it to the counter, "the total is 21 dollars and 65 cents" said the cash year "Man all I have is a twenty" said Sakura."It will be alright you can just give me the twenty" said the cash year, the cash year felt sorry for Sakura because almost everbody in the village knew that her mother is always beaten on her and that they dont have enough money. "Thank you" said Sakura as she took the groceries and left. It was already dark time when Sakura was walking home, when she was infront of a alley way. Someone grab her and she spilled all of her groceries on the dirty ground, she was held down and the boy said "scream and i will kill you" Sakura didn't make a peep after that. When the street lights come on Sakura had a better view of her attacker he had onyx eyes black hair with a little of blue and he had pale skin. In other words he was drop dead gorgeous, but she could think of that right now. Sakura look at his cloths she could till he been on the streets for like 5 days or so. (don't ask me how i know)

"Don't make me say it again, give me all your money" said the boy, Sakura did the first thing that came to mind, she kick him in his manhood. The boy let go of Sakura and fell on the floor rubbing it, Sakura started "Haha victory is Haruno Sakura haha". Sakura look back at the boy and saw him still on the floor, Sakura felt sorry for the guy so she went back, she pick up her groceries and said "Are you alright"? "Do I look alright to you! said the boy still rubbing his manhood. "No i guess not" said Sakura,Sakura offered a hand to him and he was about to take it when Sakura said "Ewww with your other hand not the hand you been rubbing you manhood with". So the boy took her hand with the other hand, after he was up off the ground.

Sakura looked through the bag then she took out a mango and gave it to him. "I have to go now bye" said Sakura with that she left, the boy shocked at her kindness.When Sakura got him she said "I am home",with that her step mother came in and said "what took you so long it doesn't take you that long to go get groceries" then she looked in the bag and said "all this stuff in here is dirty i want you to clean it up, and didn't i say to buy 6 mangos how come there is only 5, i want you to cook dinner too" said Sakura's step mother. Then she with Sakura just sigh and did what she was told.

Sakura, Sakura's dad and step mother ate in silence after she was done Sakura's step mother told her to take out the trash. When Sakura took all the trash out she went up stairs to go to her room but she stop at her Dad's room. "What are we going to do with her Hiashi, w don't have enough money to pay for her to stay here, i am sick of that snotie little brat, it either me or her which one do you chose!"

Hiashi sigh "ok i'll tell her in the morning that we will put her up for adoption" Sakura grasped and slowly walked away from the door. Then she ran towards her room, when she got there she open up her room door and started packing once she was done she ran out the house. All of a sudden it started to rain, "great just my luck" Sakura said, Sakura heard a snicker sound Sakura turned around to see a guy there Sakura gasped. "Whats wrong little girl you lost" the stranger said with an evil grin on his face, Sakura backed up slowly. Then the guy ran up to her

Sakura closed her eyes waiting she something bad to happen then she heard a thump sound, she open up her eyes to see the guy on the ground with blood on his face and standing on top of him was the boy that she kick in the manhood early today. Before Sakura could say any thing.

The boy ran up to her and grab her hand and keep running wha-- but Sakura was cut off boy the boy "Dont say anything just keep running they stop in a alley way and hiding behind.

A few boxes when a shadow came up from behind them and...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe well what do you think go easy on me this is my first fanfiction just tell me if i should countine or not

and if you got any ideas that i can write about just let me know.

Sasuke: Man your lame

Sakura: Don't be so mean to her Sakura this is her first fanfiction

Naruto: Hey when i am going to be in this story!

Me:Can ya SHUT THE HECK UP FOR ONCE MAN

Sakura,Sasuke,Naruto:...

Me: Sorry hehehe


	2. warmly welcome

Me:I do not own Naruto if i did i be rich muhahahaha cough sorry

Sasuke: Man your such a dork, i bet you have no friends

Me: Look Sasuke I'll give you one more chance to shut up

Sasuke: Hn

Me: What does that mean anyways

Sakura: Just ignore him Puppy go on with the story.

Me: Yeah your right glares at Sasuke

Oh and I also like to thank the people that review and gave me advice for my story that i thought helped me.

Nenji's Cherry blossom

Kairi Aerith

amylovestakuya

i-x3-shikamaru

s.s.n.t

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy ran up to her and grab her hand and keep running wha-- but Sakura was cut off boy the boy "Dont say anything just keep running" they stop in a alley way and hiding behind.

A few boxes when a shadow came up from behind them and tapped the boy on the shoulder, "uh oh" said the boy while slowly turning around. There was a tall man that just like the boy but didn't have raven hair but instead a ponytail, "Itachi it's only you" (hahaha you probably thought something bad was going to happen) come on Sasuke mom and dad is worried about you Sakura sighed in relax _but who is he _thought Sakura? Itachi looked at Sakura and said "who are you"? "Oh me, i am Haruno Sakura nice to meet you" with that she bowed at him. _So her name is Sakura_ thoguht Sasuke, "Brother dont make me repeat myself mother and father want you home they are worried sick about you" Itachi said.

"Why should i care the only thing they care about is money and you they dont have time for me" said Sasuke."Huh" said Itachi " ok how about this if you come home you can bring your little girlfriend over there too." Sasuke and Sakura blush, " she isn't my girlfriend" and Sakura said "he isn't my boyfriend" in unison.

"Sure" said Itachi with a smirk on his face.Sasuke got mad whatever lets go, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura was walking down the opposite side of the alley, when they was out Sakura saw a with limo waiting. "Wow" said Sakura, all of them got into the limo and shut the door.

Sakura was looking around in amazement "what was you doing out so late Sakura-kun" said Sasuke looking at her. Sakura was surprised at that suffex he added on to her name, Itachi even wanted to know.

" When i was walking to my room I over heard my Dad and step mother talking about how they don't how enough money to pay for me and how I am such a disgrace to me Dad and her " said Sakura and with that she started crying " So I just ran away. "

" You know running away isn't the answer your not going to prove anything" said Sasuke. " You know you have no nerve to talk Sasuke you run away any chance you get. " Said Itachi

A vein showed on Sasuke's head " Shut up no one never ask you, you bastard!" " oooo Sasuke foul tongue " said Itachi acting like he was scared. Sakura just laughed, Sasuke and Itachi looked at like she was crazy, then blush. " We're here Sir Itachi and Sasuke " said the limo driver. Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura got out the limo and walked up to the gates to the mansion. Sakura gasped at how big the house was no mansion, " Is this where you live?" said Sakura, " yeah" said Itachi and sasuke in unison. " Wow " was all Sakura could say, " Well lets not stand outside all night and freeze to death " said itachi as he open the gates and walk into the mansion where they was greeted by maids and butlers. Sasuke told Sakura that she could sit on the white sofa over in the living room, Sakura took his offer and sat in the living room_ man this living is bigger than..than well i can't think of nothing right now so its just big._

Itachi came into thee living room and sat next to Sakura, sand said " my Mom and Dad said that you can stay here as lond as you can "

" Really! I thank you for what you are doing for me " said Sakura

" Come on i'll show you to your room " said Itachi with that Itachi and Sakura went up to the second floor and went to the 4th door on the right.

When Itachi open the door there was blue walls with a oak table next to the bed and there was a bathroom connected to her room too. But on the queen size bed was somebody lying on the bed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe a cliffhanger yeah i am good for that ain't I.

Sasuke: Finally the story is getting interesting

Me: What do you mean

Sasuke: Well i dont know maybe the lame chapter in the beginning (sarcastically)

Me: Look Sasuke i give you one more chance to shut the Beep up ok.

Sasuke: What are you going to do huh bore me to death

Sakura: I think you shouldn't test her Sasuke

Sasuke: What is she going to do to me huh Sakura

Me: Sasuke come follow me

Sasuke follows Puppyeye1 in a room and Sasuke comes out timbering

Me: Hehehe i told you to shut up

Sakura: What did you do to Sasuke!

Me: Do you really want to know

Sakura start shaking her head

Me: Thought so.


	3. Obito

Me:I do not own Naruto if i did i be rich muhahahaha cough sorry

Sasuke: Man your such a dork, i bet you have no friends

Me: Look Sasuke I'll give you one more chance to shut up

Sasuke: Hn

Me: What does that mean anyways

Sakura: Just ignore him Puppy go on with the story.

Me: Yeah your right glares at Sasuke

Oh and I also like to thank the people that review and gave me advice for my story that i thought helped me.

Nenji's Cherry blossom

Kairi Aerith

amylovestakuya

i-x3-shikamaru

s.s.n.t

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boy ran up to her and grab her hand and keep running wha-- but Sakura was cut off boy the boy "Dont say anything just keep running" they stop in a alley way and hiding behind.

A few boxes when a shadow came up from behind them and tapped the boy on the shoulder, "uh oh" said the boy while slowly turning around. There was a tall man that just like the boy but didn't have raven hair but instead a ponytail, "Itachi it's only you" (hahaha you probably thought something bad was going to happen) come on Sasuke mom and dad is worried about you Sakura sighed in relax _but who is he _thought Sakura? Itachi looked at Sakura and said "who are you"? "Oh me, i am Haruno Sakura nice to meet you" with that she bowed at him. _So her name is Sakura_ thoguht Sasuke, "Brother dont make me repeat myself mother and father want you home they are worried sick about you" Itachi said.

"Why should i care the only thing they care about is money and you they dont have time for me" said Sasuke."Huh" said Itachi " ok how about this if you come home you can bring your little girlfriend over there too." Sasuke and Sakura blush, " she isn't my girlfriend" and Sakura said "he isn't my boyfriend" in unison.

"Sure" said Itachi with a smirk on his face.Sasuke got mad whatever lets go, Itachi, Sasuke, and Sakura was walking down the opposite side of the alley, when they was out Sakura saw a with limo waiting. "Wow" said Sakura, all of them got into the limo and shut the door.

Sakura was looking around in amazement "what was you doing out so late Sakura-kun" said Sasuke looking at her. Sakura was surprised at that suffex he added on to her name, Itachi even wanted to know.

" When i was walking to my room I over heard my Dad and step mother talking about how they don't how enough money to pay for me and how I am such a disgrace to me Dad and her " said Sakura and with that she started crying " So I just ran away. "

" You know running away isn't the answer your not going to prove anything" said Sasuke. " You know you have no nerve to talk Sasuke you run away any chance you get. " Said Itachi

A vein showed on Sasuke's head " Shut up no one never ask you, you bastard!" " oooo Sasuke foul tongue " said Itachi acting like he was scared. Sakura just laughed, Sasuke and Itachi looked at like she was crazy, then blush. " We're here Sir Itachi and Sasuke " said the limo driver. Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura got out the limo and walked up to the gates to the mansion. Sakura gasped at how big the house was no mansion, " Is this where you live?" said Sakura, " yeah" said Itachi and sasuke in unison. " Wow " was all Sakura could say, " Well lets not stand outside all night and freeze to death " said itachi as he open the gates and walk into the mansion where they was greeted by maids and butlers. Sasuke told Sakura that she could sit on the white sofa over in the living room, Sakura took his offer and sat in the living room_ man this living is bigger than..than well i can't think of nothing right now so its just big._

Itachi came into thee living room and sat next to Sakura, sand said " my Mom and Dad said that you can stay here as lond as you can "

" Really! I thank you for what you are doing for me " said Sakura

**Life is never boring**

Me: I sadly do not own Naruto

Sasuke:...

Me: hey why aren't you talking?

Sasuke: After what you did to me i am never talking again

Me: Such a drama queen

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi came into thee living room and sat next to Sakura, sand said " my Mom and Dad said that you can stay here as lond as you can "

" Really! I thank you for what you are doing for me " said Sakura

" Come on i'll show you to your room " said Itachi with that Itachi and Sakura went up to the second floor and went to the 4th door on the right.

When Itachi open the door there was blue walls with a oak table next to the bed and there was a bathroom connected to her room too. But on the queen size bed was somebody lying on the bed.

" Um Itachi who is that boy on the bed " said Sakura, " That's my cousin Obito " said Itachi Obito was wearing goggles and a orange and blue hoodie and pants. Itachi walked up to Obito and poked him on the face " Obito wake up " said Itachi

Obito just mumble something underneath his breath saying " Five more minutes mommy " With saying that to Itachi Itachi's left eye twich and then he kick him out of the bed. Obito woke up instantly woke up,

" Huh what happen what i do " " You baka you was sleep in our new guess room " said Itachi clamly pointing to Sakura.

-Sasuke p.o.v-

Sasuke walked into the living room where he told Sakura that she can sit at. _" Mmmm where's Sakura and itachi " _Sasuke thought, then he heard a thump sound and went upstairs on the secind floor. But he didn't know which room the sound came from so he keep on looking until he stoped on the 4th door on the right.

-end of p.o.v-

" Hey your kind you're kind of cute what's your name " said Obito walking up to Sakura. Sakura just blush and said " Sakura, Sakura Haruno " " mmm that's a cute name " said Obito getting close to her face, when he stop they was so close they could kiss if they wanted to.

But before Obito could say anything his eyes where drawn to sasuke he had blue aura surrounding him and his bangs were covering up his eyes same was with Itachi.

Than with in a blink of an eye obito was on the ground twiching, Sasuke walked up to Sakura " Dont worry Sakura he won't bother to any more " said Sasuke.

_" Why did I hit obito it wasn't like i was bothered with that, or was I_ " thought Itachi ( oh and to all the people out there that is reading Itachi sees Sakura as a sister all ready i know quick huh they just meet but you know).

Obito got up and start rubbing his bruise head " Oh, that hurt " said Obito " servers you right you pervert " said Sasuke " I was just playing with her dang said Obito " Well don't play with her like that oh and Sakura my mother and father wants to speak with you " said Sasuke. " Oh ok " said Sakura

Sakura went down stairs following by Sasuke, Itachi and Obito ( I don't know why he follow so don't ask. When they was downstairs there was Mrs.Uchiha and Mr.Uchiha and besides them was Sakura's father and stepmother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehe man i love making cliffies but i hate when people does it to me, so do ya think i should stop making them and yes this was a short chapter. Oh and if ya know the name of Sasuke and Itachi's mom and dad. (i knew Sasuke's and Itachi's mother's name but forgot hehehe).

Sasuke: Why are Sakura's parents at my manor

Me: you will have to wait and find out

Sakura: I amnot going back with them!

Me: Oh you are going back if i say so women

Sakura: Make me

Sasuke: I think you shouldn't get her mad

Me: Sakura come follow me

Puppyeye1 takes sakura in the same room as Sasuke

Sakura: Ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Puppyeye1 comes out the room with her eyes close and her hands in her pocket and sasuke ran in the room where Sakura was

the he finds Sakura in the corner with her knees to her chest rocking back and fouth crying.

Sasuke: I tried to warn ya.


	4. Sorry

Hey everybodyI am sorry i haven't update yet it's just that i am goingaway for like 2 weeks and i would never have any time on the computer and plus i am having writer's block so dont hate me.

pe1


	5. I don't know

Hey everyone is me yes that one and only well any way i dont have writers block anymore that much and i already have a story...but... i might just end it because we all know it's

1) It stinks

2) I am not good at it

3) I know ya are pulling out your hair because of how dumb it is (sorry for people that don't have hair)

4) I mean enough said so tell me is I should end it or not and I want the honest truth

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Puppyeye1-------------------------------------


	6. What a day

**Life is never boring**

When Sakura,Sasuke,Itachi,and Obito went downstairs in the living room to watch tv, when there in the living room was Mr. and Mrs.Uchiha and beside them was Sakura's stepmother and dad.

When Sakura's Dad saw Sakura he said " Sakura here you are i was so worried " While saying that he got up and pulled her into a hug " Dady what are you doing here?" said Sakura, "I am here to look for you " said Sakura stepfather " the neighbors said you went in the direction of the Uchiha's house coughmasnioncough " Why so you can get rid of me!" Sakura snapped.

" I think we should leave " said Obito while grabbing Itachi and was about to grab Sasuke, but didn't because he moved his arm away from him.

"What kind of father are you trying to get rid of your daughter because this women said too " yelled Sasuke. After that all eyes was on Sasuke " Sasuke " Sakura said softly " Come on Sakura " said Sasuke while pulling out of the room. " Wait Sakura " , said Sakura's Dad when he said that.

She turned around " Please Sakura come home " said Sakura's Dad almost looking like he was about to cry.

" No Dad i will not ever go home again " said Sakura while walking away with Sasuke, after that Sakura's Dad and stepmother walk out the mansion. Go ahead, I'll meet up with you said the stepmother. " Ok " said the father and kept walking to the car the she open up her cell phone and dailed some numbers.

On the 4th ring somebody answered it " What " said a deep voice " I couldn't get the girl " the stepmother, "Ok time for plan B " said the deep voice. " Ok " with that she hang up the cell phone and put it up and walked up to the car, the drove away.

-With Sakura and Sasuke-

Sasuke took Sakura to the beach about 1 and a half miles walk from the mansion, Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand " Sakura... " Sasuke said " mm " said Sakura looking at the ocean . " Who put their hands on you " said Sasuke Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was a alien "what are you talking Sasuke-kun " said Sakura " What i mean is wo been beaten you, i seen bruises on your arm when you was hugging your Dad " said Sasuke.

Flashback

_" Sakura here you are i was so worried " While saying that he got up and pulled her into a hug " while Sakura's Dad was hugging Sakura her sleeves went up a bit and on her arm is bruises._

Flashback Ends

" Oh you it them huh " said Sakura " Yea i did, so who been hurting you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah it's short but remember i had writer's block and i have been busy the 2 weeks no make that 4 weeks

Sasuke: Finally your finish

Me: Yeah i know so hows Sakura

Sasuke:...she's ok

Me: I hope i didn't scare her to bad

Naruto busted though the door

Naruto: Who the one who scared Sakura-chan

Me: That would be me (while raising my hand)

Naruto: What did you do to her!

I looked at Sasuke and he nodded

Me: Do you really want to know (smirks evily)

Naruto: Following me

Puppyeyes and Naruto walked into the room

Later...

Puppyeye1 walks out the room and so did Naruto and he was shaking mad

Sasuke: dode

Me: They'll never learn


	7. Little talks

**Life is never boring**

This may not be as good because I did this when i was bored so stay with me here.

I don't own Naruto.

Sasuke: It's about time you update

Me: I know I know

Sasuke: So why haven't you update ?

Me: I've got busy these days

Sasuke: Doing what

Me: ...

Sasuke: exactly

Me: Don't make me put you in the room again

Sasuke: ...I'll be good

Me: Good. enjoy

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke took Sakura to the beach about 1 and a half miles walk from the mansion, Sasuke was holding Sakura's hand " Sakura... " Sasuke said " mm " said Sakura looking at the ocean . " Who put their hands on you " said Sasuke Sakura looked at Sasuke like he was a alien "what are you talking Sasuke-kun " said Sakura " What i mean is wo been beaten you, i seen bruises on your arm when you was hugging your Dad " said Sasuke.

Flashback

_" Sakura here you are i was so worried " While saying that he got up and pulled her into a hug " while Sakura's Dad was hugging Sakura her sleeves went up a bit and on her arm is bruises._

Flashback Ends

" Oh you it them huh " said Sakura " Yea i did, so who been hurting you?" " Well you see...um...i trip down the stairs alot so-- " Sakura was cut off by sasuke. " Don't lie to me Sakura, now who.hurt.you " said sasuke while saying that Sasuke pulled up her chin with his index fingers so she is looking into his eyes.

" My step mother " said Sakura, Sasuke narrowed his eyes and frowned. " Come on lets go home " Sasuke said " Ok " said Sakura

-Sasuke house coughmansioncough-

Sasuke entered the mansion to be greeted by one of the maids " Hello Mr.Sasuke " the maid that had brown hair with black eyes wear...well...a maids outfit.

" Hn, where are my parents " said Sasuke " They are in the living room sir " " Ok thanks " said Sasuke while walking to the living room with Sakura.

-Living room-

" Ah Sakura isn't it " said Sasuke father Fugaku, " Yes sure " said Sakura while bowing towards him " Thank you so much for bring back our little Sasuke " said Sasuke mother Mikoto.

" Your welcome " said Sakura smiling, " You are welcome to stay he as long as you can if your a friend of Sasuke your a friend of ours " said Mikoto.

" Thank you so much " said Sakura while bowing again.

" Mom, Dad I just wanted to tell you i was home and now i am going to sleep " said Sasuke while dragging Sakura along.

" You two aren't going to sleep in the same bed or you ? " said Mikoto, Sasuke and Sakura blush like 5 shades of red " Of course not mother what kind of boy do you think I am ? " after saying that he walk ou of the living room with Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura was walking up the flight of steps until they reach their room's hallway, but on the way there they seen Itachi in the hall way with some blond headed boy with his bang covering his left (or right, no i thinkit's left) eye. " Who is he Sasuke ? " asked Sakura.

Sasuke signed... " That's one of Itachi's friends' his name is Deidara " said Sasuke " Oh and yes Deidara is a boy " Sasuke added on when Sakura was about to open her mouth but then close it since he anwser her question. When Sasuke and Sakura walked up to them Deidara was the first to speak " Hey my name is Deidara i believe I never seen you before...yeah " said well you know Deidara.

" Um hi and yes you haven't seen me before or so I think " said Sakura " Oh Deidara this is Sakura, Sakura this is...you know...Deidara " said Itachi.

Sakura bowed and Deidara did the same. " Well me and Sakura is going to sleep see ya " said Sasuke while dragging Sakura along again to her room Not in the same bed i hope little brother " said Itachi while smirking. " We're NOTw many times do i have to to repeat myself MAN ! " said Sasuke then stomping off with Sakura behind him.

" What's wrong with him " said Deidara, " Hn, lets go " said Itachi walking off while Deidara followed him.

-Scence change-

" Remember what the plan is we grab the girl . "said the deep voice that was talking to Sakura stepmother (ok so I still don't have a name for her yet, help me out here. ) The dark figure was sitting down in a chair in a dark room with two or three people in it with shadows covering their face.

" Yeah, yeah we know it mean give it a break " said one of the voices " Shut up, and listen to him " said another voice " Fine sorry " said the voice.

" What ever we will attack one week from now " said the deep voice " Why so long " said the voice " Because i don't feel like attacking right now, have a problem with it ? " said the deep voice " No " said the voice.

" Fine, you know the plan now go " said the deep voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the long update hehehe but hey at least it's updateed right please R&R.

Me: Yeah I am finish

Sasuke: About time

Me: Shut up

Sasuke: Dobe

Naruto pop out of no where

Naruto: you called

Me: Where you come from?

Naruto: ...

Me: what ever

Hinata: N-naruto y-ou s-s-houldn't burst i-n here without a-a-sking

Me: It's ok Hinata it's too late now

Hinata: o-ok

Kiba: Hey Hinata can you help me on someting

Me: Hey where did you come fro--

Shino: So this is where you are at kiba

Kiba: Yeah i was asking Hinata for some help on something

Ino: oooohh Sssssaaaassssukke

Sasuke: oh no

Ino: Sasuke i was looking all over for you

Shikamaru: How troublesome.

Me: Wait where did yo--

Chouji: hey everybody -munch-

Me: Hey you are getting chips all on the floor!

Me: I guess since nobodies listen to me i guess i have me secret weapon. Muhahahaha cough cough


	8. Shopping!

**Life is never boring**

I do not own Naruto

Puppyeye1: I am soo sorry i have not been updating and been making my chapters short this time i am going to make it longer then my other chapters.

Sasuke: Finally, your updating.

Puppyeye1: Look Sasuke I am trying to write a story here so can you please Shut up.

Sasuke: ...

Puppyeye1: Thank you

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Fanfiction.

" Remember what the plan is we grab the girl . "said the deep voice that was talking to Sakura stepmother (ok so I still don't have a name for her yet, help me out here. ) The dark figure was sitting down in a chair in a dark room with two or three people in it with shadows covering their face.

" Yeah, yeah we know it mean give it a break " said one of the voices " Shut up, and listen to him " said another voice " Fine sorry " said the voice.

" What ever we will attack one week from now " said the deep voice " Why so long " said the voice " Because i don't feel like attacking right now, have a problem with it ? " said the deep voice " No " said the voice.

" Fine, you know the plan now go " said the deep voice.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-With Sakura-

Sakura just got in her room and flopped herself down on her bed. "Man I am so tired, maybe if i get some slee- " but Sakura didn't finsih because she was already asleep. "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz " snored Sakura (Told you).

-Next morning-

There was a knock on Sakura's door, " mmmmm, yes who is it " said Sakura " Miss.Sakura breakfast is ready " said a maid, when saying that Sakura jump up out of her bed and open the door, but nobody was there " Strange " mumble Sakura "What's strange ?" said a voice behind Sakura.

Sakura whirled around to see who was speaking " Oh Sasuke, good morning " said Sakura smiling " Good morning Sakura-chan " said Sasuke " I think you should hurry up and get dress for breakfast " said Sasuke

" Oh ok, Thank you " said Sakura and ran in her room and shut the door "Hn" said Sasuke walking away.

Sakura hurried up and took a shower, brush her teeth, combed her hair, and etc. When she came out her room she was wearing a pink shirt with black cargo pants. She ran down the stairs and went to the dining room and there was Itachi, Sasuke, and Obito (yes Obito is still there). She took a seat next to Sasuke, " Good morning Obito and Itachi " Said Sakura " Hn " said Itachi " Good morning Sakura " said Obito.

After they was done eating breakfast there was a knock at the door, one of the maids went up to the door and answered it. Then came back into the dining room and said " Sir Sasuke, your friends Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru is here along with their lady friends Tenten, Hinata, and Ino.

" oh yeah i forgot we all planned to go to the mall yesterday " said Sasuke " I didn't know you like shopping little brother " said Itachi " I wasn't my idea to go to the mall it was Neji's, Shikamaru's girlfriends idea, not mine you get it straight Itachi !" yelled Sasuke pointing at Itachi. " Man it ws a joke Sasuke lighting up a bit " said Obito.

" Whatever " said Sasuke " Do you want to come Sakura ?" asked Sasuke " Umm but I have no money " said Sakura " That's no problem " Said Sasuke " I'll buy whatever you want ok " said Sasuke " Are you sure ?" said Sakura

" Yes Sakura " said Sasuke " Ok " said Sakura, at that time Neji, Shikmaru, Naruto, Ino , Hinata, and Tenten came into the dining room " What's taking you so long Sasuke come on " yelled Naruto " Shut up dobe " said Sasuke calming getting up from the table.

" Hey Sasuke-teme who is she !" yelled Naruto " Stop yelling dobe, and she is Sakura Haruno, Sakura this dobe is Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuga, his cousin Hinata Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Tenten (arruuuggghh i dont know her last name please tell me if ya do)." said Sasuke, Sakura bowed to them " Nice to meet you " said Sakura.

" Finally another girl, yea! " said Ino " I have a feeling we are going to be best friends " said Tenten " M-me too " said Hinata " Thank you " said Sakura smiling " How troublesome " said Shikamaru " Hn " was all Neji said " Nice to meet you Sakura-chan " said Naruto

" Nice to meet you too " said Sakura " Hey, hey, hey are you Sasuke-teme girlfriend " yelled Naruto, Sakura blush and so did Sasuke " N-no I am not " said Sakura " Would you like too ?" yelled Naruto Sakura's face was the same color of her hair. " Dobe, leave her alone " said Sasuke. " Come on we have to get to the mall " said Ino " We HAVE to " said Shikamaru " Well, not really but... NEVER MIND !" yelled Ino

" Ok lets head out " said Sasuke, everybody walked out of the mansion and went to the limo waiting for them. When everybody got in everybody started talking but Neji and Sasuke, lets see what the are talking about. " What do you think I should get Tenten ? " said Ino

" I don't know Ino, how about some more cloths that's for school " said Tenten " Good idea Tenten " said Ino " How about we ge some cloths fo Sakura " said Hinata (sometimes I am not going to make Hinata stuttering )

" That's a GREAT idea Hinata " said Ino " Thanks " said Hinata " Um, but " said Sakura " No buts Sakura we are going to get you some cloths ok " said Ino, more like a statement. " Ok " said Sakura defeated, ( Ok maybe only the girls was talking ) when they ws at the mall, everybody got out the limo. " Sir Sasuke what time do you want to be picked up " said the limo driver, Sasuke looked at his watched it said 10:54 turning 10:55 a.m.

" Pick us up at 1:32 p.m " said Sasuke " Yes sir " said the limo driver, then drove off, when he turned around everybody was looking at him " What " said Sasuke " You mean to tell me we have 3 hours and 23 minutes to go shopping !" yelled Ino " Yeah, I think that's long enough don't you " said Sasuke to the boys, and they nodded.

" Well, it's not " whined Ino " Come on Ino lets make do of what we have ok " said Sakura " Ok lets go " yelled Ino " First stop cloths section " cheered Tenten " L-lets g-go g-g-uys " Said Hinata " Hn " they all said but Naruto.

When they went into the mall all eyes was on the girls, Neji glared at all the boys that looked at TenTen , Shikamaru put his fist in his hand trying to say to the boys that was looking at Ino " Keep away she's mine", Naruto yelled at all the boys that was looking at Hinata, and Sasuke glared at all the boys that looked at Sakura.

" We're here " said Ino and Tenten happily, when they walked in everybody went their way, of course the boys followed the girls.

-Hinata-

Hinata was looking at all the shirts she picked out one shirt that was baby blue and some capris, when she was done she brought the cloths and asked Naruto " Are you hungry Naruto-Kun ?" "You bet, I am starved " said Naruto rubbing his belly " What do you want to eat ?" asked Naruto " RAMEN !" yelled Naruto, and hurried and grab Hinata's arm and ran to the ramen shop.

-Ino-

" Are you done troublesome women " said Shikamaru lazy " No I can't choose, should i get this purple shirt or light purple shirt ? " said Ino " Does it matter " said Shikamaru " Yes, or we are going to stay here untill you choose " said Ino putting her hands on her hips.

" Fine light purple " said Shikamaru " Ok " said Ino and skipped to the cash restorer, when they was done they walked out the store. " Hey Shikamaru lets go into that store " said Ino " How troublesome " said Shikamaru " Let's go ". "Yay " said Ino

- Tenten-

' How long can a girl stay in a changing room ' thought Neji, but he was stop from his train of thoughts by Tenten. " Neji are you ok you space out", when Neji looked at her he blush she was wearing a belly brown shirt and brown capris (ok so there is nothing to blush about) " You should get that " said Neji " Huh " said Tenten " You should get that pointing to what Tenten was wearing. " Oh you think so thanks Neji-kun " said Tenten while giving hima peck on the cheek and went to go buy the cloths after she changed back to what she was wearing when she came.

-Sakura-

' MMM, should I get this pink shirt or this pink shirt that has dark pink in it ' thought Sakura but was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt somebodies hand on her shoulder.

When she turned around it was a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was blushing, " Um yes " said Sakura " Umm hello um i was justing wondering if you would go out with me sometimes " said the boy, Sakura had to think of an excuse to think of so she don't have to go out with the boy.

When she did think of sometime she open her mouth about to say it, but was interrupted again by a voice behind her. " She is already going out with me " Sakura and the boy turned around to see who it was and it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think hehehehe do i do good? Please R&R

Puppyeye1: Can ya please get out of my house?

Naruto: Why

Puppyeye1: Because I said so

Kiba: I dont't want to

Puppyeye1: Look guys i count to 5 so ya can get out of my house

Puppyeye1: 1

Naruto: Um guys I think we should get out of her house

Puppyeye1: 2

Shino: why should we

Puppyeye1: 3

Naruto: Do you know what she will do to us

Puppyeye1:4

Everybody: no

Puppyeye1: 5

Naruto : RRRUUUUUNNNNNNN

Everybody ran out of Puppyeye1 house

Puppyeye1: That's better.


	9. Talking thigs out

**Life is never boring**

I sadly do not own Naruto

Puppyeye1: Like I said in the last chapter I am going to try to make this chapter long ok I just can't tell if it's long or not until it's post so can ya please give me a break thanks.

Sasuke: Stop talking your giving me a headache

Puppyeye1: I thought i told everbody to get out my house.

Sasuke: So

Puppyeye1: So get out

Sasuke: I don't want to

Puppyeye1: Why you little ice cube I told you to get out

Sasuke: I thought you were going to write a story

Puppyeye1: I FORGOT!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Fanfiction

-Sakura-

' MMM, should I get this pink shirt or this pink shirt that has dark pink in it ' thought Sakura but was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt somebodies hand on her shoulder.

When she turned around it was a boy with brown hair and dark brown eyes and he was blushing, " Um yes " said Sakura " Umm hello um i was justing wondering if you would go out with me sometimes " said the boy, Sakura had to think of an excuse to think of so she don't have to go out with the boy.

When she did think of sometime she open her mouth about to say it, but was interrupted again by a voice behind her. " She is already going out with me " Sakura and the boy turned around to see who it was and it was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- With Sakura-

" Haku " said Sakura, " I said she is going out with me so leave her alone " said Haku the boy reluctantly left. " Haku, I can't believe it's you " said Sakura while running up to him and giving him a hug.

Haku has black hair and dark blue eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with jeans, " Thanks for saving my butt back there " said Sakura " You welcome, man you grown alot " said Haku smiling " You better been playing back there " said Sakura. " You mean about you being my girlfriend no way you are too ulgy for me " said Haku playing.

Sakura punch him in his arm lightly " Hahaha very funny " said Sakura " Why, thanks I try " said Haku, " I havn't seen you in like what 4 years " said Sakura " No like 3 in 3 quarters " said Haku " Ok funny time is over " said Sakura " What school are you going too ?"

" Mmm Konoh (forgot how to spell it) high why" said Haku " I think that's is the same school I am going to " said Sakura

- Sasuke p.o.v-

' I wonder where Sakura could of went ' thought Sasuke but them slap himself mentally ' Duh in the cloths section ' thought Sasuke while walking into the cloths department. There he saw a hint of pink ' There she is ' thought, when her got closer he seen she was hugging somebody (remember she didn't let go of Haku) he froze. Sakura saw Sasuke in the corner of her eye, and said " Oh hi Sasuke " " Who is he ?" said Haku

" More importantly who are you " said a snarling Sasuke " Sasuke calm down this is-" but Sakura was interrupted by Haku " I think i ask you first " " Well i ask you second " said Sasuke (kind of childish aren't they ).

" Haku Sasuke please stop " said a pleading Sakura, " Do you know this ice cube Sakura-chan " said Haku " Sakura...Chan " said " Sasuke if you just listen to me for one secon-" but once again Sakura was interuppted by Sasuke " Just don't Sakura, how could you do this to me you seeing somebody " said Sasuke ( Yeah yeah i know but ya forget Sasuke like her blah blah blah) " What are you talking about Sasuke " said Sakura confused

" Don't act dumb Sakura " said a hurt Sasuke while saying that Naruto and Hinata came along.

" Hey Sasuke-teme, hey Sakura-chan, hey who is that guy with Sakura-chan " said...well yelled Naruto

" That's what i like to know " said Sasuke angerily

" But he is my-" Sakura was interuppted AGAIN

" I am her cousins you ice cube baka, maybe if you listen to her sometimes maybe you understand her instead of jumping to Conclusion " said Haku calmly

" Oh ok, nice to meet you...ummm, what's your name " said Naruto

" My name is Haku Haruno, my dad is Sakura's brother " said Haku holding out his hand to shake Naruto's.

" Oh ok, nice to meet you Haku " said Naruto while shaking Haku's hand

" What about you Sasuke-teme " said Naruto, but when he got no answer he looked around.

" Hey where did Sasuke-teme go " said Naruto " He left Naruto " said Shikamaru coming up to the group

" Which way did he go " said Sakura Shikamaru pointed outside of the window

" Thanks Shikamaru " said Sakura grabbing Haku's hand and runing out the mall " What was that all about " said Ino coming up from behind Shikamaru with like 4 bags on her arms.

" How should i know troublesome women " said Shikamaru " Shut it Shika " said Ino

- Some where outside the mall-

" Where could have gone " said Sakura out of breathe because of running

" I dont know he sure is quick " said Haku coming from behind her " Ok you go east and I go west " said Sakura

" Ok " said Haku going east and Sakura going west

- Sakura-

" Sasuke...Sasuke where are yoooouuu " said Sakura, ' Man where could he have gone ' thought Sakura.

Finally Sakura gave up and went to the park, Sakura sighed " Where could have gone " said Sakura, Sakura was walking towards the swing. There she saw a blurr swinging back and forth on the swing sowly, with a hurtful yet sadful expression on his face, when Sakura got closer she seen it as Sasuke.

" SASUKE-KUN, there you are!" said Sakura running to Sasuke, Sasuke turn towards where the voice was coming from and seen Sakura running towards him the jump on him making him fall on the ground with Sakura on top of him.

Sasuke blush at how close they were ( their nose was touching), Sakura blushed too and said " Sasuke how come you left like that at the mall ?" said Sakura.

" You know why " said Sasuke " No, really I have no idea what you're talking about " said Sakura " That boy " said Sasuke " What boy Sasuke " said Sakura " That boy what was he to you " said Sasuke averting his eyes away from her green orbs. " Oh you mean Haku, before you left all of a sudden, Haku was explaining to Shikamru, Naruto, and Hinata that Haku is my cousin." said Sakura getting off of Sasuke angerily. Sasuke still on te ground dumb folded got up, " I am sorry Sakura I didn't know " said Sasuke with his head down.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, she couldn't help but smile at him " It's ok Sasuke-kun i forgive you " said Sakura, Sasuke looked up surprise she just forgive him like that. " Thank you Sakura-chan " said Sasuke while hugging her, when Sakura looked up their faces was like a cm apart, slowly their faces came closer until a voice interuppted them.

" Ewww nobody want to see you about to kiss in a park they're kids if you haven't notice " said a voice in front of Sakura and Sasuke, when they turned around to see who it was. It was...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am so sorry this chapter is short but I am tired and the computer is getting bad for my eyes and everything so goodnight..or errr morning, what ever. Oh and p.s I am trying to update every Saturday but sadly I have a project and we know if i don't get that done i am going to be in trouble.

Puppyeye1: Sorry I kicked everybody out so I don't have to talk.

Sasuke: Please shut up

Puppyeye1: Man what do I have to do in order for you to stay out my freaking house.

Sasuke: Say sorry to Sakura.

Puppyeye1: What-

Sasuke: Please

Puppyeye1: Fine where is she?

Sasuke: Over there, Sasuke pointed to a chair where Sakura was crying

Puppyeye1 walked over to where Sakura is

Puppyeye1: Sorry Sakura i didn't mean to scare you that bad back there

Sakura looked up at Puppyeye1 and smiled

Sakura: Thank you Puppy

Puppyeye1: Oh your welcome but let me tell you something

Sakura: What

Puppyeye1: I think Sasuke likes you, Bye.

Puppyeye1 ran out the room leaving a blushing Sakura and Sasuke (he heard too).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Note: YYYYYYAAAAyyy not a chapter soorry

I know this isn't relavtive to the story but...I am about to start a new story yyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Ow everytime I look at the letters as i just hold the button and it gets me dizzy any way I just wanted to say it. I don't know when I am going to update it soon and I am not saying nothing about it yet but it got a bad summary I already know. Bye

XD.

Puppyeye1


	11. Looking loooking explaining

**Life is Never Boring**

**I do not own Naruto**

Pupyeye1: Hihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi

Sasuke: Shut up

Puppyeye1: Hn back to the story...wait wha-

Sasuke: Back to the story

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter:

Sakura looked at Sasuke, she couldn't help but smile at him " It's ok Sasuke-kun i forgive you " said Sakura, Sasuke looked up surprise she just forgive him like that. " Thank you Sakura-chan " said Sasuke while hugging her, when Sakura looked up their faces was like a cm apart, slowly their faces came closer until a voice interuppted them.

" Ewww nobody want to see you about to kiss in a park they're kids if you haven't notice " said a voice in front of Sakura and Sasuke, when they turned around to see who it was. It was...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

" Haku stop popping out of no where and scaring people " said a scared Sakura " " If that's the case you need to stop coming outside " said Haku while laughing along with Sasuke. " Sasuke, I can't believe your laughing with him " said Sakura.

" You have to say that was funny Sakura " said a laughing Sasuke " No it wasn't " said Sakura " Was too " said Haku " Stay out of this Haku " said Sakura, " But why I am the one who started this " said Haku.

" Get out of my face " said Sakura " I am not in your face " said Haku. " That's it I had enough of you two " said Sakura storming away.

" Wait, Sakura I didn't mean to-" said Sasuke " Aw it's alright Sasuke she'll be back in a few minutes " said Haku " I hope " said Sasuke

-Sakura-

' How dare they keep making fun of me like that! ' thoguht Sakura '** But you have to admit that was funny ' **said inner Sakura ' Hey your back I haven't heard from you for awhile ' thought Sakura ' **Yup, I am happy to be back !! ' **thought inner Sakura.

Sakura was interuppted from her train of thoughts when she bumped into somebody. " Oh I am sorry " said Sakura. The person she bumped into turned around and said " Are you Sakura Haruno ?" said the man.

" Ano, yes, why " said Sakura, the man pulled out a cell phone and called somebody. About the fouth ring somebody picked up " What do you want baka " said the deep voice " I found her, and don't call me a baka, my name is Sakon got it! " said Sakon.

( AN: YesI know I am using that guy's name that work with orochimaru did I spell orochimaru name wrong? Oh well back to the

story )

" Whatever grab her and lets go " said the man and the only thing you can hear left is the other side of the phone hang up. " Man Norike is so rude sometimes " said Sakon then hang his cell phone up.

" Well miss little miss missy. You get the honor to come with me " said Sakon smirking while knocking Sakura out (Somebody is rude) then putting her over his shoulder and walked in the alley way where he disapper where the author don't know.

- With Sasuke and Haku-

Sasuke and Haku went back to Sasuke house after an 30 minutes because they thought Sakura went back home (sasuke's). When they got inside Sasuke said " I don't see her nowhere..." " She is probably in her room " said Haku " Yea- wait how would you know " said Sasuke " Hello earth to ice block We been together for more than 12 years. Won't you think I will know aleast something about my baby cousin " said Haku " ...oh shut up " said Sasuke " Lets go " said Haku. Sasuke lead Haku to Sakura's room, being polite Sasuke knock on the door..." What are you doing " said Haku.

" Knocking on the door what do you think dummy " said Sasuke "...Boy if you don't move " said Haku pushing Sasuke out the way and open Sakura's Door, to find it empty.

" Where in the world is she, it's been what like 51 minutes since Sakura up and left. Wouldn't you think she be back by now " said an annoyed yet concerned Haku " You shouldn't said what you said " said Sasuke blaming everything on him " Oh shut up she is used to me messing with her. It was probably you who made her run away. " said Haku

" What in the world do you mean ?" said Sasuke " What I mean is that she likes you duh and you was messing with her. Have you ever toyed with her ?" said Haku pointing the fact.Sasuke blushed. now Sasuke thought about it he never made fun of Sakura since he knew her, " ..." Sasuke said nothing " That doesn't prove anything " said Sasuke...at that time his cell phone rung. He answered it " Hello " he said.

" SASUKE UCHIHA WHERE IN THE HECK ARE YOU!!! " screamed an angry Ino " Sigh... I am back home " said Sasuke " ..." said Ino " Ino are you there " said Sasuke.

" ...y-you mean to tell me you left us AT THE MALL FOR AN HOUR AND YOU ARE AT HOME!!!!!!!" screamed a very inrage Ino. Sasuke smack himself mentally he totally forgot them at the mall, while looking for Sakura. " Don't worry Ino I come to pick you up and explain " said Sasuke then hang up the phone on Ino not letting her say another word.

" Come on Haku we need to pick up the others " said Sasuke, when he got no response he turned around to find Haku laying on Sakura bed sleeping.

Sasuke sweetdrop and went up to Haku and shake him so he can wake up the only thing Haku said was " Oh come on mommy I don't want to go to school today,five more minutes then " said Haku mummble.

But Sasuke heard and his left eye twich like mad, but then he relax and said again " Come on Haku we need to go " said Sasuke, but again Haku mummble something again under his breath " That's it you had your chance " said Sasuke while he kick Haku out of Sakura's bed.

" Wa-what happen " said Haku " Oh nothing you felled out of the bed, now lets go we need to pick up the others at the mall "said Sasuke " Fine " said Haku while following Sasuke out of Sakura's room. As soon Sasuke and Haku got to the front door somebody called Sasuke's name.

Sasuke turned around to see who it was, It was Itachi, " What do you want...and I see you have your guest over for the slumber party " said Sasuke smirking at what he said to Itachi.

" One little foolish brother it's they're spending the night because we have something plan, two they have names " Itachi " Yeah whateve- "said Sasuke " I am not finish foolish brother, where is Sakura-chan " said Itachi " Woah you calling somebody CHAN " said Sasuke. " I do as I please " said Itachi.

" Hey Itachi I know your little brother but who is the boy next to him " said Kisame " Yeah, un " said Deidara " ..." said Sasori " Be quiet he still didn't answer my question " said Itachi looking back at Sasuke. " And which one is it Nii-san " said Sasuke " Where is Sakura-chan " said Itachi ' Oh crap !!' thought Sasuke... " She is...a-ano she is..." said Sasuke ' Man !!! ' thought Sasuke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup cliffy hahahahaha I am sooo Sorry for it to be so short hehehe and again I am soooooo sorry for updating late. Things are rough right now alot and I mean alot of homework and projects so...

Sakura: Hey what about me you didn't finish about me!!!!!!!

Puppy: Calm dowm Sakura

Sakura: ...How...in...the...world can I clam down when somebody knocked me out and kiddnapped me!!!!!

Puppy: Good point...Hehehe U I think of something calm dow- nvm

Sasuke: What are we going to do

Puppy: WE...we I am not in the story

Sasuke: Well make youself in the story

Puppy: I never thought of that hehehehehe

Sasuke: Oh crap

Everybody: READ AND REVIEW OR R&R!!!!


	12. Someone enters

**Life is never boring**

Puppy: I DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Silence

Puppy: Hey where did eveerybody go-

Suddenly everybody pops out and says booo!!!!

Puppy: Great now I wet me pants thanks alot!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview chapter:

" Hey Itachi I know your little brother but who is the boy next to him " said Kisame " Yeah, un " said Deidara " ..." said Sasori " Be quiet he still didn't answer my question " said Itachi looking back at Sasuke. " And which one is it Nii-san " said Sasuke " Where is Sakura-chan " said Itachi ' Oh crap !!' thought Sasuke... " She is...a-ano she is..." said Sasuke ' Man !!! ' thought Sasuke

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

" She's over Ino's house yeah lets go with that. She over Ino house " said Sasuke

" And why is that little brother " said Itachi. " ...She..uh...wanted to know the girls some more you know. " said Sasuke

" Smooth dummy " whispered Haku. " Shut up do YOU got anything better " spat Sasuke back " ..." " Thought so " said Sasuke

" Fine, lets go " said Itachi refering to Deidara, Kisame, and Sasori, and they went up stairs to Itachi's room

- Itachi's room-

Itachi's room walls was navy blue, with matching carpet,...you know what I'll let ya think what his room look like. " So Itachi do you really believe your little brother " said Kisame.

" What do you really think I would believe him, he was lieing...he really is bad at lieing you know that " said Itachi " Yeah" everybody said in unison.

" So what are you going to do...yeah " said Deidara " WE are going to see where she really is " said Itachi "... " said Sasori " But we don't know where to start " said Kisame. " Well I do " said Itachi " Where Where...yeah !!" said Deidara jumping up and down like a girl.

" Follow me " said Itachi walking somewhere and they followed where the author don't know...man where is everybody going?

Itachi called somebody while walking down stairs, about the second ring somebody pick up " Yo Itachi what you need cause if it's for working on your homework no..." said the voice. " How many times do I have to tell you stop saying that everytime people call you " said Itachi with an anime sweat drop on his head.

" Who is he calling at a time like this...yeah? " whispered Deidara to Kisame " I have no idea " said Kisame, then they turn back to Itachi who was saying to the person on the other line that we have a problem. " So can you help " said Itachi.

" You know it's going to pay right " said the person " Yes I am willing to pay " said Itachi regretted what he just said then hanged up. " Hey Itachi who was that...yeah " said Deidara " My worst nightmare " said Itachi signing.

" Than why didn't you just call somebody else it's called common sense. " said Kismae " Are you forgetting who you are talking to Kisame " said Itachi glaring at Kisame. "..." Kisame.

" When is he coming...yeah " said Deidara, Itachi looked at his watch then started counting " 5...4...3...2...1 " as soon as Itachi said one there was a knock on the door. A maid went to answer it and came back in the living room seconds later, " Sir Itachi your visiter Puppy is here " said the maid with a bow and walked to whatever she was doing before answering the door.

" Man, I shouldn't of called " said Itachi while signing...again " And once again why did you call him " said Kisame "One cause I had no choice, the person I just called is very good...should I say at finding missing people and two that he is a she " said Itachi " It's a GIRL " screamed Deidara and Itachi even Sasori had his mouth open a little bit.

" Well Itachi-kun I didn't know you had a baby...who was the girl ?" said a voice in the corner of the room, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori turned around to see who it was, and Itachi eyes started to twich..." Puppy how many times did I have to tell you to stop coming in here without nobody knowing " said Itachi " And two I do not have a BABY!!! " said Itachi raiseing his voice with each passing moment.

" Man Itachi no need to yell " said Puppyeye1 " What do you need this time, Itachi-kun "said Puppy with boredom dripping from her voice. Puppyeye1 had white hair...strange and blue eyes she was wearing blue top with a pair of jeans.'

" I want you to find this girl...her name is Sakura...Haruno Sakura " said Itachi " Let me guess she is around 14 or 15...has pink hair...has green eyes...born on march 24 ( correct me if I am wrong )" said Puppy " Last seen at the park but then running for some reason I don't know...crying " said Puppy finsihing her conculsion " The reason because of you little brother and her...cousin Haku Haruno " said Puppy finished while smiling.

When she looked up she seen everybody looking at her with fright in their eyes twiching, but Itachi he is used to this from her. " H-hey how did she know that...that's scary...yeah "said Deidara about to pass out.

Puppyeye1 looked up at Deidara and said " Oh my I am sorry my name is Puppy...well my nickname everybody call me "said Puppy while walking up to Deidara. " O-ok " said Deidara.

" So when can you start " said Itachi..." Now I have nothing to do anyway " said Puppy " But one problem..." said Puppy " What "said Kisame " I don't know which park she was at "said Puppy..." Dang I need Sasuke for that " said Itachi while closing his eyes " Ok lets go look for him " said Itachi.

-Sakura-

" M-man my heads hurt " said Sakura while rubbing her head, she looked around the room it was black with one or two windows and two doors. She guess that one door was the bathroom. That means the other one is a way out, Sakura got up but a little weak in the knees. But that didn't stop her.

She open the door and looked down and up the hallways, no sign of nobody, she hurried up and ran to her left. Then turn right down the hall. She seen some steps, she probably guess that it was the staircase. Which she hurried up and took, when she turn into a room she seen her way out. ' This seems easy...to easy ' thought Sakura but kept ruunning to the door. Where do you think your going cherry blossom.

Sakura stop died in her tracks and turned around to see who it was, and there in the back of her only 3 feet away standing there was the guy that kidnapped her. " Who the heck are you !" screamed Sakura.

" The guy that kidnapped you last night " said the guy " I think I know that baka " said Sakura

" You're not in the postion to send theats to me cherry blossom " said the guy smirking

" Man you're ugly "said Sakura, thinking it but slipped out.

" Why you ! " said the guy angerily " Calm down, remember we need her baka " said a voice in the room, they turned to see who it is and there stand a red head boy with spiky red hair and blue eyes. " But she got a smart mouth Norike, it's not my fought " said " You are a baka sometimes " said Norike.

" W-why am I here answer me " said Sakura glaring at the two boys " You will found out in due time Cherry blossom, come and meet the other guys " said Norike.

" O-others " said Sakura

- Sasuke and Haku-

Sasuke and Haku was driving in the limo and stopped in front of the mall, when they got out Sasuke sudden hit his head. " OWW!!! " said Sasuke rubbing his head and looked up to see Ino glaring at him. " HOW DARE YOU UCHIHA HANGING UP ON ME LIKE THAT !!!!! " said Ino.

" Come on Ino it's not the time to argue " said Sasuke " How come " said Ino

" Hey hey where is Sakura-chan " said Naruto " Y-yeah "said Hinata " I explain on the way put ya stuff in the trunk and get in " said Sasuke " Where are we going ?" said Ten-ten.

" Like I said I will explain in the limo " said Sasuke while getting in followed by the others.

- In Sasuke limo-

" So spell it Uchiha where is Sakura " said Neji

" I don't know me and Haku was looking for her for about two hours now " said Sasuke " WHAT !!!"

" She is probably at your house Uchiha " said Neji " You think I didn't already check there "said Sasuke " You mean to twll me you lost Sakura-chan " said Naruto while jumping on Sasuke hiting him.

The time everybody broke them about they we at the uchiha mansion, and they got out and Sasuke had a busted lip and Naruto just had some blood coming down from his mouth.

" Little brother " said a voice in front of the gang and ya can guess who that is " What Itachi "said Sasuke " I like you to meet Puppy she is going to help us look for Sakura-chan " Said Itachi.

Everybody looked up to see Puppy and she smiled and said "YO ", but then turned serious " Sasuke it's nice to meet you all but I need to ask you and Haku some questions " said Puppy.

" Man she can change her mood real easy can't she " whrispered Ino to Ten-ten, Hinata, and Neji. They all agreed. " Just for the record I hear you guys back there " said Puppy looking at them with and angry face but then turned happy.

They all sweat drop, so Sasuke back to the question which park were you three were at ?" said Puppy

" We was at...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehehehehe man this should be long. CLIFFY!!!!

Puppyeye1: I told ya I'll be in this story

Sakura: Yup you're right

Sasuke : Don't worry Sakura we will be there to help you!!!!

Puppyeye1: Calm down Sasuke

Kiba: Hey am I going to be in this story!!!

Puppyeye1: You bet, if we find Sakura there is going to be a BIG change and when I say BIG I mean really really BIG!!!! Well not that big. Lol .

R&R please!!!


	13. Somebody else enters and bloopers

**Life is never boring**

Puppy: I DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Kiba: Come on Puppy you should want me to help

Puppy: And why is that Kiba darling

Kiba: Cause we are dog lovers

Puppy: True...crap ok your in

Kiba: Scored Akamaru: Woof woof!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview chapter:

" Little brother " said a voice in front of the gang and ya can guess who that is " What Itachi "said Sasuke " I like you to meet Puppy she is going to help us look for Sakura-chan " Said Itachi.

Everybody looked up to see Puppy and she smiled and said "YO ", but then turned serious " Sasuke it's nice to meet you all but I need to ask you and Haku some questions " said Puppy.

" Man she can change her mood real easy can't she " whrispered Ino to Ten-ten, Hinata, and Neji. They all agreed. " Just for the record I hear you guys back there " said Puppy looking at them with and angry face but then turned happy.

They all sweat drop, so Sasuke back to the question which park were you three were at ?" said Puppy

" We was at...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

" We was at Kohona (SP?) park down the street from here, you know on 'Fire road ' "said Sasuke "...mmmmm pretty interesting " said Puppy while writing it down. " what time did Sakura-san ran out the park because you made her cry to no end " said Puppy still writing something down from a pad and pen from no where.

Everybody glared at Sasuke " You mean to tell me that Sakura-chan left and is missing cause of you !!!!" yelled Naruto about to punch Sasuke in the face but Puppy held him back.

" Come on kid calm down this won't solve anything " said Puppy

" Left me go you white hair freako " said Naruto, when saying that Puppy tensed up, " Oh great " said Itachi backing up towards the house. Kisame turned around " What Itachi " said Kisame.

" I remember last time a boy called her a white hair freak..." said Itachi still backing away, " What happen...yeah " said Deidara "..." said...well Itachi did...I think NVM!!!

" Come on spill it Itachi " said Ino " He is in the hopital in a 6 year coma " said Itachi " Hey Itachi-san don't you mean was " said Neji " No like I said he IS in a 6 year coma and...he was 26 at that " said Itachi finally finding a hiding spot behind a bush. " What!! " everybody said but Puppy. Well Hinata said " W-what ", and " O-oh no N-naruto-kun ".

Everybody turn to see what Puppy is going to do. Lets watch.

-Naruto and Puppy-

" I said let me go now white hair freako " said Naruto still trying to break free, but with no success. But when he heard what Itachi said he stop and turned around to see her expression was. But instead of mad he found her...smiling.

" Uhhh miss are you ok ?" said Naruto but still she said nothing but smiled, Naruto calm down but then he tensed up, when he look closely to her face.

She was smilling yes, but there was something more in her smile, she let go of Naruto and told him to follow her around the house. So he followed not wanting her to get angrier.

-Itachi and the others-

"...so is Naruto alive " said Itachi, " Yea, she just took them around the house for something " said Ten-Ten Itachi eyes widen (I know ooc) " OMG you let him at of your sight!!! you know what she is going to do to him!!!?!?!?! " yelled Itachi.

" No it seemed harmless " said Sasuke, " But you don't understand if she takes him around the house so nobody can see him then- " Itachi was cut off by a scream yealling " Help me, somebody hhheeeelpppp !!!!!" screamed Naruto along with laughter.

" Too late. " said Itachi while everybody was running to where the screams and laughter was. When they got there, they saw,

Naruto on the ground curled up in a ball rocking back and fouth while twiching above him was Puppy smiling like crazy above him. Of course everybody ran to Naruto and check to see if he was alright, but found up he had a Nerviest break down.

" What did you do to him!!!!" said Neji still checking over Naruto, " Oh nothing I just beat him down a little here and there and told him that I would take all his ramen if he did it again " said Puppy smiling like it was nothing. " I am surprised " said Itachi

" What? " said Puppy " That you didn't beat him down to a bloody pulp " said Itachi speaking truthfully " Hahahahaha, Itachi you are funny, first he is just a kid so no I wouldn't do that and two he is not 28 years old " said Puppy smiling brightly. " Oh yes right 28 not 26 " said Itachi. Everybody twich and moved away from her. " What " said Puppy.

But then she rememeber what she was here for in the first place, " Since we are getting nowhere because I am tired I am calling on a little friend " said Puppy while pulling out her cell phone and called somebody. About the last ring somebody pick up " Ello " said the voice.

" Hey, it's me Puppy I need you help down here..." said Puppy " Yeah at the Uchiha's masion " said Puppy " You say you be here as soon as you can gotcha " said Puppy and then hung up her cellphone, then put it away. " Who did you call " said Ino " Not to be rude or nothing but it's none of you business, you'll find out in die time Ino-san " said Puppy

" Oh no you didn't just dis me like I am nothing missy !" said Ino " sigh, why do I even bother " mummbled Puppy walking away " Hey we're not finish yet!!! " screamed Ino. " Oh yes we are " said Puppy.

" It's not over untill I say it's over got it !!" scream Ino, Puppy went up to Neji and whispered something in his ear so nobody can hear but Neji. He just nodded and went up to Ino, who was still yelling in rage. " Hey Ino " said Neji " What Hyuga " said Ino, when Neji got close enough he pressed her presser point on her neck to go to sleep.

Then walked back up to Puppy with his hand out, and Puppy gave him a 10 dollar bill. " Hey Itachi what was that all about...yeah " said Deidara. Itachi sigh " One it's because she said that if you get Ino to shut up and go to sleep then she will pay him a 10 dallar bill.

" Man your smart Itachi...yeah " said Deidara

" Why thank you " said Itachi

" Hey g-guys where d-did P-Puppy-chan go ?" said Hinata, everyone looked around for Puppy, but couldn't find her anywhere. But then they heard a squeal. Everybody ran around front to see a boy with a hoodie being jumped into a hug by Puppy. " I feel sorry for the guy...yeah " said Deidara.

But Puppy heard him and had a glint in her eyes, then whispered something to the boy's...jacket? " What in the world is she doing ?" said Sasuke, then they saw something from the boy's jacket and ran into the bushes.

" Strange who is that bo-...Oh man not him again " said Itachi groaning " What's wrong " said Shikamaru

" You see that boy that she is hugging right now " said Itachi " Uhh yea " said Naruto " What about it " he continued.

" That boy is Inuzuka Kiba " said Itachi, " So what about him " said Sasuke " He has an- " but Itachi couldn't get to finish when Itachi was tackled down to the ground by a fuzz ball.

" Itachi!!! What in the world is that ?!" said Naruto, but then the fuzz ball tackled Naruto down and start bitting him. " AHHH get off of me " said Naruto.

" Hey leave me dog alone " said Kiba running up to the gang, " What your flee bitting mutt bit me first !!" said Naruto "...So " said Puppy also walking up to the gang.

" What in the!! What is he doing here Puppy!! " said Itachi

" Well you see, he is here for..." said Puppy

**TBC**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA COUGH CAN'T BREATHE COUGH COUGH HELP**

**Sasuke : think we should help her**

**Itachi :...**

**Naruto : Well ? **

**Itachi : ...No**

**- Itachi gets hit in the head by Puppy-**

**Itachi : Owwww Ithought you was choking to death!**

**Puppy : I was faking it you Baka!!!! **

**EXTRA BOOPERS**

**Begining of chapter**

" what time did Sakura-san ran out the park because you made her cry to no end " said Puppy still writing something down from a pad and pen from no where.

Everybody glared at Sasuke " You mean to tell me that Sakura-chan left and is missing cause of you !!!!" yelled Naruto about to punch Sasuke in the face but Puppy held him back, but tripped.

" Aww BEEP that BEEPING hurt BEEP IT. " said Puppy on the ground

" Watch you mouth " said Neji

" You don't tell me what the BEEP to do so butt the Beep out Hyuga " said Puppy

" Ok Puppy maybe you should- " said Itachi but was cut off by Puppy

" What the BEEP did I just said to Neji and yet you still trying to tell me what the BEEP to do "

" Puppy calm down " said Naruto

" You shut the BEEP up you're the one who cause all of this in the BEEPING first place, you blond big mouth ramen lover!!! " said Puppy.

- Naruto ran out of sight crying with Hinata running after him-

" Man that's hash " said Ten-ten " Neji " said conutinue looking at him, Neji got the messege and press Puppy's presser point to make her fall alseep, and so she did.

-End of that one- others

-Booper in the middle of chapter-

" It's not over untill I say it's over got it !!" scream Ino

" Who do you think you are talking to!!! " said Puppy " Puppy calm down she is just doing her lines " said Shikamaru

" Nobody asked you Nara " said Puppy Itachi sighed " I am going back to my trailer " said Itachi

" And where do you think your going ?! " said Puppy to Itachi

" Oh man not today " said Itachi while being tackled down to the floor by Puppy.

" Yeah who was you talking to now Uchihka " said Puppy

" Umm it's Uchiha " said Sasuke correcting Puppy " Oh so now you think you're smarter than me huh Sasuke-dobe " said Puppy " Now for one I don't think I am smarter than you I KNOW I am smarter than you " said Sasuke smirking " And two when you say dobe add it to Naruo's name not mines " said Sasuke, Sasuke was about to say something else but puppy jumped on him.

" Hey that's enough Puppy, let go of Sasuke we need him for the story !! " said the directer, Puppy turned to him slowly and jumped on him and starts to punch him. While Puppy was attacking the directer of Life is never boring, Sasuke tried to crawl away, but Puppy saw that and jumped on him again stopping him.

" No please stop Puppy !! " said Neji, and Puppy turned to him, " Ah Man " screamed Neji while Puppy walking towards Neji the screen turned off.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok so I was a little up set so " said Puppy

" A LITTLE !!!" said everyone.

" Heheh "

R&R Please oh and 

and if ya want me to continue I am going to have to have aleast 10 reviews thanks Ja ne!!!

PE1


	14. I have no idea? Off the subject?

**Life is never boring**

Puppy: I DO NOT AND I REPEAT DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Puppy : Well I have nothing to say this chapter but, last get on with the story!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview chapter:

" Itachi!!! What in the world is that ?!" said Naruto, but then the fuzz ball tackled Naruto down and start bitting him. " AHHH get off of me " said Naruto.

" Hey leave me dog alone " said Kiba running up to the gang, " What your flee bitting mutt bit me first !!" said Naruto "...So " said Puppy also walking up to the gang.

" What in the!! What is he doing here Puppy!! " said Itachi

" Well you see, he is here for..." said Puppy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now:

" Well you see, he is here for helping me to find Sakura-san " said Puppy " Do you think this will work ?" said Sasuke coming up with a cast on his ankle. " What's wrong with you " said Puppy.

" Did you forget what you did to me in the bloopers " said Sasuke " Oh yeah hehehehe anyway, is there any clothing of Sakura " said Puppy.

" Why ?" said Itachi " Duh Itachi so Akamaru can sniff it and lead us to the kidnapper " said Puppy,

' MMMMM interesting, why haven't I thought of that ' thought Itachi

" come here Akamaru " beckon Puppy and Akamaru obeyed and came, " Now where is Sakura's clothing ? " said Puppy, " Why don't you ask Haku to get it, I mean he is her cousin after all " said Sasuke. " Hey where is he anyway ?" said Puppy.

Everybody looked around " Great just what we needed another missing person " said Itachi

" I think I know where he is " said Sasuke

" You do.Where ?" said Puppy

" Follow me " said Sasuke, everybody followed Sasuke in the house into Sakura's room. (I wonder why)

When Sasuke opened the door, there he was Haku on Sakura's bed sleeping like a rock

Puppy twitch " Haku " said Puppy sweetly, no anwser, Puppy walk up to the bed and said again " Haku please wake up "

Haku didn't wake up, Puppy put her mouth next to his ear and said " Wake up RIGHT NOW BEFORE I TURN YOUR INSIDES OUT NOW!!! "said Puppy. Haku felled out of the bed and on the floor and only said " Itahi (SP? Not Itachi but the Japanese word for ouch ?)

" Umm Puppy " said Sasuke " Yes Sasuke " said Puppy

" Why do your mood change the way it does it " said Sasuke " Yeah " said Kisame

" Maybe I feakin want to, " said Puppy " Women " said Kisame

" Nobody ask you fish-chan " said Puppy Kisame grumbled some under his breath saying stupid Puppy having fast mood changes.

" Oh and about your question Sasuke, the reason I have fast mood swings because I was simply born that way why ?" " Oh nothing !" said Sasuke " HEY are we just going to sit here and chat or we're going to find Sakura-san " said Puppy

" YOU RIGHT " said Sasuke

**" **Really I haven't notice " said Puppy smartly " Anyway where is a piece of her cloths or something ?" said Puppy

" Oh here " said Haku giving Puppy Sakura's sock " ... " Puppy " Umm Puppy are you ok " said Haku

" ...Why in the freakin world do you have Sakura's sock with you " said Puppy

" Oh that, that's because when I went to sleep on Sakura's bed there was a sock on it but I didn't care I just went to sleep..." said Haku, Puppy moved away from him. " Anyway " said Puppy.

" Come here Akamaru, come here boy " said Puppy, and Akamaru obey and came. " Ok boy sniff it " said Puppy, Akamaru look like I was crazy then looked at Kiba who nodded his head.

Then he sniffed the sock, " Ok boy, where is she " said Puppy, Akamaru took like 5 seconds sniffing the air then barked telling us to follow him. So we did.

Puppy, Kiba, Haku, Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto followed Akamaru for what seems like forever but finally Akamaru, started to sniff around trees, bushes, and...cars.

" Akamaru " said Puppy " Do you know where you're going ?" said Sasuke. Akamaru stop and started to sniff a tree then started to...pee...

"...oh heck no.I know he didn't just make us follow him to let him PISS!!!!!" Yelled Puppy

" Well I rather say pee then piss " said Kiba "...i...really...don't...CARE Kiba, Piss is past tensed ok" said Puppy " Can we get back on topic here please " said Sasuke.

" Sorry Sasuke it's just that I am kind of frustrated with Kiba and Akamaru..." said Puppy " What did I do " said Kiba " Look can we finish this please I want to go home and watch Naruto " said Puppy

" What is Naruto. You mean our Naruto " said Itachi " No it's like this tight anime that mostly comes on, on saturdays depending on what part of the world you live on " said Puppy.

" What is it like " said Sasuke " Oh it's about this boy with blond/yellow hair and then there is a girl with pink hair...strange but that's anime that's why I like it " said Puppy " Oh then there is this boy that has raven hair like you Sasuke and have red eyes called-"said Puppy.

"COME ON NOW MAN EVERYTIME WE SAY ONE WORD YOUR ALWAYS OFF TOPIC MAN!!!" yelled Haku "...Hey Haku why are you yelling ?" said Puppy " THAT'S IT I AM FINDING SAKURA ON MY OWN " yelled Haku

" Hey.Hey Haku " said Puppy " What " said Haku " What is your plan, you can't just go and look for Sakura without a plan " said Puppy.

" Then can we go look for her " said Haku

" Who..." said Puppy, then there was a pregant silence..." WHAT YOU FORGOT ALREADY!!!!" yelled Naruto "Maybe maybe not" said Puppy calmly " SAKURA HARUNO " Yelled Sasuke

" OOOOH you mean that Pink hair chick with green eyes 5'6 is right handed (i think) and her cousin is Haku Haruno..." said Puppy

Everybody sweatdroped...

" YES DAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled everyone

" Oh i know where she is " said Puppy " WHERE WHERE!!!!" yelled Sasuke " You know I hope your going to lose your voice because you keep yelling in my EAR!!!" said Puppy

" Ok sorry so where is she ?" said Naruto " Oh she is in a warhouse by the shore " said Puppy "...YOU...MEAN...TO...TEL...ME...THAT...ALL...THIS...TIME...YOU...KNEW...WHERE...SHE...WAS!!!!!" yelled Naruto

"...Urghh...YUP!!!" said Puppy smiling everybody walked away to the warehouse

-Warehouse 57 (warehouseumber)-

" Ok everyone ready " said Sasuke, everyone nodded their heads "Ok ready...set...GO!!!!!" yelled Sasuke as he throw open the door (Not for real) and everybody ran in yelling.

-2 minutes later-

Everybody was in a chair tied up with gags in their mouths.

" Mhim mis awll Maou MOUATH MSAMKE " said Naruto (He said this is all your fault Sasuke )

" Mhut mp moba " said Sasuke ( He said Shut up dobe )

" Hehehe you thought you could stop us just a bunch of teens " said a man coming out of the shadows. " Hahaha funny " said the man.

" SIR SIR THERE WAS A INTRUDER COMING AND SHE IS KICKING EVERYBODY IN THE ...you know where " said one of the gang member, saying the last part into a whrisper.

" Who is he!!!!!" said the leader

" WHAT IN THE F&K DID YOU JUST CALLED ME" said a voice " I could of sworn you called me a boy " said the voice again.

" I know that annoying voice anywhere IT'S!!!!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MUHAHAHA I KNOW I AM SOOOO EVIL TO LEAVE A CLIFFY HUH. BUT GUESS WHAT ALL OF THE WRITERS STORIES THAT I LIKED SO MUCH AND LEFT A CLIFFY AND DIDN'T UPDATE UNTIL 4 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWS AND NO I AM NOT FINSIH THE STORY.

akurablossom456 , I wanna be a princessHYPERLINK "/ym/ShowLetter?MsgId77264128292288111067604416-10&Idx11&YY44056&y5betayes&y5betayes&inc25&orderdown&sortdate&pos0&viewa&headb&boxFanfiction20reply" ,silverelement,FF PM Sasuke likes tomatoes . AND MANY MORE THESE ARE JUST THE ONES THAT MADE ME COINTUE WITH MY STORY AND THERE IS PEOPLE THAT HELP ME CONUTINE THIS STORY THEIR NAMES ARE JUST NOT UP HERE!!!!

Believe me Sakurablossom456 i am trying to update THELIFE OF SAKURA HARUNO but I am thinking what should I put down is all ok.

And last i will be updating a couple of stories that will make sense lol because i planed it out and thought about everything!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BLOOPERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Warehouse 56warehouse number-

" Ok everyone ready " said Sasuke, everyone nodded their heads "Ok ready...set...GO!!!!!" yelled Sasuke as he throw open the door (Not for real) and everybody ran in yelling.

" Wait it's just a empty warehouse" said Ino

" Puppy gave us the wrong warehouse number " said Sasuke

" Come on lets get out of here and look in the others " said Naruto

" Good idea " said Itachi

But when they all turned around they seen Puppy closing the huge doors and locking it.

" No SHE JUST DIDN'T LOCK US IN HERE!!!!!" YELLED INO

"S-she j-j-just d-did "said Hinata

" Great she keep doing this to us " said Haku

Sorry this one is not funny but I am not in the mood for making bloopings right now nut i add a mining bonus.

NARUTO MINI STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (behind the scences) At Puppy's computer.

Naruto: Hiya strangers

Sasuke: Shut-up dobe

Naruto:Don't talk to me like that Sasugay!!!!

Sasuke: Where did you get that from.

Naruto:Fanfiction, why?

Sakura: He is not gay

Puppy: How do you know that for sure?! Just kidding!!

Sasuke: I am not gay i am not gay,waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Puppy: Man youyr emontional

Neji: I know right Puppy

Puppy: When did you gete here man?

Neji: Just now

Puppy: whatever

Gaara: Hey guys

All but Puppy: what do you want

Puppy: Don't talk to my boy like that!!

Gaara: Thanks Puppy-chan

Puppy-It's ok Gaara-kun

Everybody but Puppy and Gaara:Wait chan, kun Puppy when did you meet him

Puppy: Since I was 3

Chouji comes in eating chips

Puppy: Yo your getting that all over my floor!!

Chouji: So

Puppy: Why you little

Puppy jumped on Chouji punching him, Neji and Gaara pulled her off

Neji: Calm down Puppy it's just some chips

Gaara:Yea calm down Puppy-chan

Puppy: You guys don't know how hardit is to clean yp those chips!!!!


	15. InformationImmmmm bbaaaccckkkkk

Hey guys this is just a little authors note...now as you know i haven't been written stories for a very LONG time lol So i decide im going to start all over again, with my new account.  
Now i read over some of my stories, and sheesh was there a lot of grammer mistakes...thats because i was young typing up stories i can't say how young though lol but now of course im wiser so im going to re-do all my stories over in due time and start some new ones.  
Muhahahahaha

See you soon!!

~~**Puppyeye1---i mean Mizuwolf**!!


End file.
